Corroder
Corroder (硫酸男 Ryūsan otoko), real name John Haigh (ジョン・ヘイグ Jon Heigu), is the second boss encountered in Clock Tower 3. Clock Tower 3 He is first seen blinding an elderly woman, Dorothy Rand, and her adult son, Albert Rand, before throwing them both alive in a drum of sulfuric acid in November 1963. He claimed to be a relative of Rands. After murdering them, he robbed them of their cash and fled the crime scene. He had 31 victims and was sentenced to 605 years. During the game, he pursues Alyssa Hamilton, attempting to murder her. Memo 23 November 1963. Crawley, West Sussex -- Two decomposed corpses were found in a house in Russell Street on Tuesday. The victims were Dorothy Rand, 65, and her toy-maker son, Albert Rand, 34. They were found in a drum filled with acid in the garage adjoining their house. The suspect is believed to have escaped with a sum of money after the grisly crime. Albert Rand lived together who his mother, a widow, who was certified blind and required assistance in everyday tasks. Mr. Rand's eyes had been gouged out prior to his murder, and police profilers are on the trail of the man who committed such a monstrous crime. Police are seeking the whereabouts of a young man who had been staying with the Rands a few days before the murder. Claiming to be a distant relative of Mrs. Rand, he arrived suddenly in the area and has since disappeared. Second memo Serial Killer Haigh Meets Grisly End 11 May 1962, West Sussex -- John Haigh, the serial killer on the run since early last year, has been found dead at a metal plating works. Haigh is held responsible for the cold-blooded murder of several pensioners, whom he robbed before placing the bodies in a container of sulfuric acid, thus disposing of the evidence. The acid used in the crimes was stolen, leading the police to place factories in the area with stocks of sulfuric acid under surveillance. The suspect appeared at a plating factory in Horsham, and a struggle ensued. Haigh lost his balance and fell from a platform into a vat of acid, ironically meeting the same end as his victims. Quotes *''"That's enough playing happy families! You make me sick!"'' *''"May you both be blinded, and search for each other in vain for all eternity!"'' *''"How do you like the acid bath?"'' *''"Want to join them? I hear the acid's lovely!"'' *''"Aaah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Ah!"'' *''"I found you!"'' *''"There she is!"'' *''"Prepare to die!"'' *''"Damn it!"'' *''"Stupid wench! You think I'll let you interfere?"'' *''"None of your lip, little girl! You have your own destiny to accept!"'' *''"You must die, Alyssa!"'' *''"Hahahahahahaha!"'' Trivia *His modus operandi of killing his victims, is inspired by the real John Haigh, who was known in Britain as the Acid Bath Murderer. *If Corroder is fought in Hard Mode, his nozzle will be replaced with a spray bottle of acid and his spray is yellow. *In what the memo mentioned, Corroder died in 1962, which meant he was a Subordinate when he murdered the Rands in 1963. He also did not fake his name when he stayed with them. *He is the only killer whose area has no hiding places. Gallery 5543_2004-03-22_8-712661_640w.jpg|Corroder attacks Alyssa Hamilton. 5543_2004-03-22_4-712657_640w.jpg|Alyssa Hamilton binds Corroder. Corroderconcept.jpg|Final design. Clock 34.jpg|Concept art. Clock 36.jpg|Concept art. Clock 35.jpg|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Subordinates